


Patience is NOT One of Inuyasha's Virtues

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [36]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome go to a festival and Inuyasha tries unsuccessfully to catch some fish. Can Kagome succeed where he's failed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is NOT One of Inuyasha's Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Patience Is NOT One of Inuyasha's Virtues  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 303  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: PG

“It's not funny, Kagome,” Inuyasha whined.

Kagome hid a giggle behind her hand. “I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's just that you've gone through a dozen fishnets, and haven't caught one fish yet.” She laughed softly. “And now they're attacking you. You're hopeless.”

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. His ears flattened to his head in irritation. “I don't know why you made me come to this stupid festival anyways.”

“Because I had hoped you'd enjoy it, baka,” Kagome replied playfully.

The hanyou huffed. “If that man giving me those nets let me use my hands, I would have caught a fish already.”

“But that's the rules of the game, Inuyasha. You have to use the net.”

Inuyasha thrust his new, nonripped net towards her, and snapped, “Fine, then. Let's see how good you are at catching a fish with this stupid thing.”

Kagome accepted the net. “Alright, dog boy, I accept your challenge. I'll catch a fish, you'll see.”

Inuyasha stepped back and folded his arms over his chest. “I bet you tear your net just like I did, wench.”

Kagome glared at him over her shoulder. She turned towards the tank, and carefully dipped her net into the water. Rather than jerking up quickly as soon as a fish was snagged in the net as Inuyasha had done, Kagome patiently chased a goldfish around the tank. Once she had it pinned against the wall, she pulled it up. Lifting the net with a fish inside, Kagome said in triumph, “Got one!”

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief. “How did you do that, Kagome?”

“With patience, Inuyasha. That's how.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. She had accepted a long time ago that patience would never be one of Inuyasha's virtues. She said, “Nothing, Inuyasha. Nothing at all.”


End file.
